


Still Alive, Barely Breathing

by kissesfromkrug



Series: NHL Death Fics [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Delayed Reaction, Hate Crime, Homophobia, Language, M/M, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:58:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissesfromkrug/pseuds/kissesfromkrug
Summary: "It, ah, appears that I've been shot.""Fuck, uh—do you need a band-aid or something?"





	Still Alive, Barely Breathing

**Author's Note:**

> Not for profit, fictional; feel free to point out any typos.
> 
> Title taken from that song...you know....that song......yeah........
> 
> "Breakeven"?

"Is, uh, is that ketchup?" Taylor asks a bit worriedly, pointing to Jordan's upper arm as they walk down the mostly empty sidewalk.

"Nah dude, that's, uh..." Jordan frowns down at the spreading red stain on his white t-shirt. "It, ah, appears that I've been shot."

"Fuck, uh—do you need a band-aid or something? Does it hurt? Should I take you to the hospital?" Jordan only focuses on one part.

"A band-aid? For a bullet wound?" Taylor flushes and shrugs.

"I don't know how medicine works," he defends. Jordan chuckles, and finally, the electric zap of pain shoots up his arm.

"Shit, ow, now it hurts," he says through gritted teeth. "I might need some assistance."

"911?"

"No, I—nah, just-just let me lean on you for a bit, 'kay?" Taylor's eyes go wide, but he doesn't say a word as Jordan slings an arm around his shoulders and slumps against his side.

"You sure you're gonna be okay?"

"Oh yeah, yeah, fine, thanks, I'm good," Jordan answers with a crooked smile. "Fine and dandy over in wonderland." Taylor stops them in the middle of the sidewalk and pulls out his phone. 

"911, what's your emergency?"

"Uh, my, um, my best friend was just shot and he's not doing too good?" Taylor explains.

"What's your location?" Taylor cranes his neck to spot the street signs, and within minutes, he's got an ambulance and law enforcement on their way.

"Stay here," he tells Jordan firmly. 

"Do I get a goodbye kiss?" He asks, eyes beginning to glaze over. Taylor leans over and presses a quick kiss to his lips, letting him sit with his back to the wall of a convenience store.

"I'll be right back." Taylor traces what few steps they took after Jordan's injury to the spot he was hit and finds a small figure motionless in an alley. He cautiously steps closer, and the figure bolts upright and holds something up in shaking hands. "Woah woah, easy there, little buddy."

"Get away from me!" A high-pitched voice exclaims. "I'll-I'll shoot!" Taylor leans closer to see a short, probably high-school girl staring him down.

"Why'd you shoot my friend?" He asks calmly, hands in the air. "Just wondering, you know?" He peers closer to see that she's holding a mere rock. So if it wasn't her...

"Get _away_!" A larger, more ominous shape emerges from behind a dumpster.

"Nice to see you around," a deep voice growls, slow like syrup but sour—not like a lemon, but like a friend's betrayal, dark like razor sharp obsidian.

"Do I know you?" Taylor forces his voice to be steady, back hitting the clammy brick wall that he didn't know he'd been backing up against.

"Not yet."

"Ha. Funny." Taylor takes a step to his right, half into the light when a large hand latches onto the collar and drags him forwards to his knees. "What the fuck—"

"What do you have to say for yourself, you fucking cocksucker?" The voice spits, low and malicious. "You think you're cool or something?"

"No I don't, I just—" Taylor grits his teeth and tries to get to his feet, but a knee strikes him in the face and stuns him. He's kicked in the side as he rolls onto his stomach, gasping for breath and staring at the streetlight mere yards from him, staring into freedom, escape.

"Stay down, you filthy faggot, you don't deserve it."

"I don't deserve to stand?" Taylor hisses, spitting out a front tooth into his palm. "Speak for yourself, fucking douche."

"You like being on your knees, huh?" The man sneers, leering down at Taylor as he sits up with a wince. "I bet you do,  _bitch_!" He kicks Taylor again, once in the side of the face, another strike to his kneecap. Taylor tenses up as he prepares to be grabbed and punched, but it doesn't come yet. The guy's drawing it out.

"Coward," he pants. "Fucking pussy."

"Yeah, that is what I do! Good observation, stupid fag." The voice is mocking and dark, the most evil thing Taylor's ever heard. He shudders and lunges for the guy's ankles, catching him off guard as he's tripped up.

"I bet you like it down here, huh?" There's the sound of sirens in the distance, and Taylor drags himself out of the alley as a rock flies past his head. He looks back at the girl, who's staring at him with fire in her young eyes. "You shouldn't do it."

"Shut the fuck up, fag," she spits, a higher-pitched version of the man, who's slowly getting to his feet. Taylor staggers up and runs down the road, hand running along the side of the wall, nearly tripping at every step. 

"Ebs, Ebs, you okay?" He pants, collapsing at Jordan's side. Jordan's wide-eyed stare rakes over his bruised and bloody face.

"More okay than you, I think?" Jordan's eyes are half-open and dazed, and Taylor panics for a second before tearing off his jacket and tying it around Jordan's shoulder.

"The ambulance will be here soon, you'll be fine," Taylor assures him, "Soon, soon, soon..."

"Hallsy?"

"Soon, soon..." Taylor sees the red lights flashing in the distance, and he grins over at Jordan. "See? Soon."

"Hallsy, I don't think—"

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note: I do not support everything my characters say and do; in fact, sometimes I cringe writing these things, but the fact is...stuff like this happens, it's real, and I want to make people aware of it. Not everyone accepts the LGBTQ community with open arms. This story didn't really turn out the humorous way I'd intended, to be honest...
> 
> I'm not sure why I made this series, but it's here...I'm sorry.
> 
> I may or may not keep this work.


End file.
